There has been known an image forming apparatus which includes a plurality of photosensitive drums configured to carry thereon toner images, a plurality of charging rollers configured to contact the photosensitive drums and to charge the photosensitive drums, respectively, an intermediate transfer belt configured to contact the respective photosensitive drums and to which the toner images are transferred from the respective photosensitive drums, and a cleaning device configured to collect the toners on the intermediate transfer belt (refer to JP-A-2003-91146). Specifically, in this image forming apparatus, after a printing control is finished, a cleaning control of collecting the toners attached on the charging rollers into the collection device via the photosensitive drums and the intermediate transfer belt is executed.
However, in this image forming apparatus, it takes time to move the toners on the charging rollers to the cleaning device after the printing control is finished. Therefore, it takes time to execute the cleaning control after the printing control.